The Doc's Soft Spot
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Does Ratchet have a soft spot for Rafael? Find out!


**A request story for EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Doc's Soft Spot<strong>

Ratchet tinkered away at some of the equipment that had been needing repairs and upgrades for a bit now. The base was very quiet, which was nice for a change as Miko and Jack were out with their guardians and Optimus, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee were off scouting, which left the medic alone at the base.

Well, not completely alone.

Rafael was there, working on his laptop to make sure the Autobots stayed hidden and also doing his homework. He breezed through his science and reading homework, but was having a problem with his math homework.

The teacher had given them probabilities and ratios to work with, but hadn't really explained how to do them that well, so Raf kept getting stuck on the problems and it was frustrating him. He finally pushed away his math book with a sigh of defeat.

Ratchet, hearing the sound, looked to see the youngest of the three children looking like he had just fought a long fight. "Rafael?" he asked, concern edging into his voice.

"I'm fine, Ratchet," said the twelve-year-old boy. "Just math problems."

But he knew he couldn't just brush them off that easily and that Ratchet could tell that he wasn't alright. The medic came over. "What are you learning in math?" he asked curiously.

Raf opened his book and pointed out the page to the Autobot. "Probabilities and ratios. But the examples the teacher gave don't make sense."

Ratchet looked over the examples and gave a disgusted snort. "Well, of course they don't make sense, because your teacher did them wrong and he expects you to get it right when he does it wrong?"

The boy looked at him. "What do you mean, Ratch?" he asked.

The medic pointed to part of the example. "There are key parts missing in the example, which is why it's not helping you," he said. "You need better examples than this."

Raf looked up at his companion hopefully. "Can you show me, Ratchet? Please?" he asked.

Normally, Ratchet would have said 'no', but he would never consider saying 'no' to Raf, seeing as the boy helped him several times when he needed it.

"Alright," he said. "Let me grab some tools and we'll get you better examples to follow."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the brown-haired boy was following the Autobot's examples to the letter and was getting the answers correct this time. It wasn't long before he was finally finished his math homework.<p>

"Thanks, Ratch," he said. "It would have taken me forever to figure that out by myself."

The medic shrugged. "You just needed something a bit easier to follow, that's all," he said, but the pride he felt that Raf had understood it was in his voice.

But the boy looked downcast. "Yeah, easier," he said. "I always have to have it explained a bit easier, because I can't understand it all the time."

He would have walked away, but Ratchet picked him up in his hand, bringing the boy up to eye level.

"Rafael, you're still learning," he said gently. "Just because you need something explained a bit differently doesn't mean you're not smart. It just the way you learn."

"But it feels so demeaning," Raf protested.

Ratchet gave that some thought and then looked at the boy. "How do you feel now that you understand it?" he asked gently.

The boy took a moment and then saw what Ratchet was getting at. "Better," he responded. "Because I finally understood it."

The medic nodded. "Focus on that instead of feeling negative about it," he said. "That will help."

Smiling, Raf nodded. "Thanks, Ratchet. I'll do that," he said and was about to jump off when the Autobot stopped him and began poking his large finger into the small boy's stomach. The twelve-year-old giggled and laughed as the medic mercilessly, but gently, tickled him, chuckling as he watched him try to escape.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RATCH-EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET! STO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rafael begged his friend, who nodded and stopped the tickle torture, giving the boy a breather before setting him down on the deck near the base computers and turning to work on them.

He didn't see the boy smirk and move quietly towards him until he felt something latch onto his ankle and begin tickling his foot. Surprised, Ratchet guffawed loudly and tripped, landing on his back as he then felt very small fingers start tickling his side and stomach. Seeing the culprit, the Autobot quickly, but gently, grabbed Raf and began tickling him again, making the boy shriek with laughter.

Finally, they both settled down and Raf smiled up at his friend. "Thanks, Ratchet," he said. "For everything."

"You're welcome, Rafael," said the medic. "If you need help with any homework in the future, you can come to me. Alright?"

"Will do."

Raf then decided to get ahead on some reading and Ratchet went back to work on the machines, both smiling and happy to be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet truly does have a soft spot for Raf. <strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
